Accidents happen
by Cyricist001
Summary: Uninvited guests often cause problems and frustration, some more than others.


Accidents happen

I don't own Harry Potter or D&amp;D

Oneshot/Challenge

* * *

The hooded figure moved through the streets of Godric's Hollow, a wand firmly in his hand. There were children with masks playing outside, enjoying the Halloween treats they received from their neighbors.

None of that was his concern, he was here to eliminate his target and nothing else.

Voldemort was almost in front of the house where the Potters were hidden when suddenly in a flash of light two people appeared in front of him.

Both were dressed strangely, but the Dark Lord presumed the duo was also participating in the holiday festivities.

"You made a mistake" said the grey skinned man coldly.

His obsidian skinned companion shrugged "Its not like I'm a actual wizard, I can only use magical devices to a certain extent."

Voldemort scowled, so these were muggles playing with some magic item they found?

"So you are telling me we are stuck..." the man then glanced around himself "...in this place?"

"Have some trust Entreri, do you honestly think that I wouldn't have a trick up my sleeve?"

"Trusting a drow.." snorted the first man irritably as he finally turned to Voldemort.

The man now identified as Entreri stared at the Dark Lord, his gaze unflinching.

The wizard would have congratulated him on his courage, but he was in a hurry "Out of my way" he hissed.

Entreri didn't even blink, though his words did catch the attention of his dark skinned companion.

"Ah, pardon us. Could you tell me on what plane we are currently on?"

"I told you to move" said Voldemort angrily as he lifted his wand "you were foolish to ignore my words."

Entreri snorted "I don't take orders from corpses."

"Unless they pay a good deal first at least" added the drow.

The Dark Lord had no patience or mercy for such disrespectful filth, he pointed his wand at Entreri who raised his hand in defense.

"Avada Kedavra!" said Voldemort as green light illuminated the night...no doubt alerting the Potters...at least he had the satisfaction of killing this impudent muggle, like a raised hand could stop his Killing Curse!

When the light dispersed he looked at his handiwork.

"Here! You can have it back!" growled the unharmed assassin as he threw back the spell his gauntlet absorbed.

Voldemort's eyes widened in shock at the sight...then his own Killing Curse hit him.

"That...was pathetic" mused Jarlaxle as he watched the wizards body collapse dead on the pavement. With a indifferent shrug he returned the throwing dagger back into his sleeve.

"Lets leave before the authorities arrive" said the assassin as he placed his hand on Charon's Claw...perhaps he should have used his soul destroying sword and dagger combination to kill the mage...you never know which one of them can crawl back to the mortal world..one way or another.

The dark elf laughed and pulled another magical item from inside his wide brimmed hat "Indeed, Menzoberranzan awaits."

And with another flash of light the duo of heartless mercenary's disappeared, leaving only another corpse in their tracks.

It will be years before another visitor from the Realms stumbles into England.

* * *

Aghi looked over the room as he stepped over the unconscious body of a human wizard lying on the floor...a courtesy of his enchanted tonfa.

The bald, grey skinned dwarf started to immediately ransack the wizards workplace. He already looted the other rooms, emptying drawers of anything of worth.

The duergar had also pick pocketed the man before knocking him out cold.

Normally mugging a wizard was anything but easy, but he was a professional in that regard, one of the reason that Gromph Baenre hired him to steal the humans spellbook.

Aghi reached out for the book but stopped himself, with a frown he switched the lenses on his goggles and examined the object in detail.

"Hmm...figures" mused the thief as he watched the defensive enchantments surrounding the book, most were simple like alarm wards and such but the problematic one was a defensive ward that would summon a balor to protect the book if touched by anyone besides the unconscious wizard.

_Well nothing I cant handle _mused the duergar as he disabled the ward on the item he was supposed to acquire.

It took him a few minutes but the magical trap fizzled out of existence harmlessly and the dwarf snatched the book from the table and let it disappear inside his bag of holding.

He took the time to loot some more stuff before deciding it was enough. He pulled out a black pearl from his bag and mumbled an incantation.

He was no mage, but he could use magical devices quite well.

The black pearl he bought from Jarlaxle started to lightly vibrate...then in a flash of light he was gone.

* * *

Aghi frowned as he looked around himself. Instead of the familiar underground caverns he was surrounded with a lot of trees.

_This ain't Menzoberranzan...where am I?_ thought the duergar _has Jarlaxle sold me a flawed item? No, cant be...that would make no sense, I buy a lot of magic items from him, he would lose more than he could gain in the long run._ _Perhaps there was an enchantment I have overlooked?..or did I mess up the incantation some way?_ The dwarf scratched his bald head, he will try to activate the pearl tomorrow and see if fails again.

Until then he better find some place to stay, unless he wanted to camp outside.

* * *

Aghi stroked his beard as he gazed on the castle, he changed the lenses on his goggles once more and frowned when he detected a lot of magic surrounding it.

_Probably some wizards home_ mused the dwarf but strangely enough it wasn't very well protected...But _why not? _thought the greedy thief as he started to walk to his new target.

As he approached the castle he avoided the obvious points of entry like the doors and used his enchanted boots to walk over the northern wall until he reached the closest open window.

The window lead into some sort of lavatory, from the number of toilets it suggested many people resided here. Perhaps this is some kind of wizard school?

That dampened his spirits a bit, schools rarely had objects as valuable as private homes.

Well since he was already here...

Aghi carefully exited the restroom and started to sneak around the place. He wasn't worried that people would find him, his was a master in sneaking around, not to mention that his magical necklace protected him from magical detection...and if that fails he could always fall back on his natural ability to become invisible once a day.

* * *

Severus Snape frowned as he illuminated the corridor in front of himself with his wand. He was sure that some students didn't follow the schools rules and were outside their dormitories.

Naturally the most likely suspect would be Harry Potter.

He was completely oblivious that someone already pick-pocketed him as he was walking through the dark.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore took a sherbet lemon before he continued reading the book in his hands. It was only a question of time before Voldemort returned and he had to be ready for him.

Suddenly a noise startled him out of his musing "Fawkes?" he called but no sound came from his old friend.

The old wizard placed the book on the table and walked to see what is going on here. First thing he noticed was the empty perch.

"Fawkes?" he called out again and reached for his wand...only for his hand to grab nothing but air. His first though was that he misplaced the Elder Wand...he simply didn't sense the thief standing behind him.

He did sense his tonfa though, but only for a second before unconsciousness took him.

Aghi was satisfied with the results and immediately resumed his work.

He already had snatched the bird, someone like Gromph would buy the thing since it was not mundane.

Thanks to his goggles he easily found valuable magical items like the Time-Turner, Elder Wand, Philosophers Stone, Sorting Hat and a Resurrection Stone. His goggles fortunately revealed the name, history and properties of object similar to a spell of identification to make sure he didn't take any cursed objects.

The duergar looked through the window and saw that the sun was rising outside. Since he had looted most of the castle...including the kitchen, Aghi decided that it was enough for today.

The thief pulled out the black pearl and said the incantation again.

With a flash of light the dwarf returned to Menzoberranzan to get the coin for the wizards spellbook and sell the items he stole to Jarlaxle or anyone else who was interested in buying them.

END

* * *

A/N:

I know that most D&amp;D story's dump a mage into Hogwarts but I find rogues more entertaining. Most Death Eaters wouldn't know that going into the dark is a very bad idea.

Sure a knife in the back (or a thrown dagger) isn't the same as a Kiling Curse but your enemy is dead, that's the only thing that counts...and with such poor combat ability's (they simply stand around hurling spells) a single skilled rogue (+ items) would murder the whole lot of them...even more with one Shadowdancer level.

I wonder how a Cloak of Mirroring would react to Avada Kedavra, or that sapphire that radiates a dead magic field?

From the monsters that would wreck Hogwarts it would probably be Will-O'-Whisp's because they are immune to magic and can become invisible at will...or Arcane Ooze for simple nightmare fuel.

I can easily see it, a Arcane Ooze accidentally lands in Hogwarts pipe system. Grows, reproduces, eats magic, eats basilisk then starts to spread over the castle at night...and only the muggles can stop it!


End file.
